The Desert's Daughter
by Sindhu815
Summary: As a favor to Koureem, Alanna takes Iselut, who was cast out by her parents, to the palace so she can have the proper training to control her powerful Gift.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but the ones you haven't heard of.

Koureem's head jerked up from her weaving, she had heard the sentry's warning whistle. It was answered by two others, and then a whistle sounded to mean "No danger." Visitors were uncommon for her tribe, the Bloody Hawk, curious she went to see who they were.

A lone knight sat on a horse the color of night, as the knight dismounted revealing his height, Koureem smiled to herself knowing who it was.

"Alanna, I am so glad you have come," yelled as she ran to her almost tripping on her burnoose. 

Alanna chuckled, "I am sure all the women of the tribe look to you as a model in ladylike behavior." 

Koureem quickly composed herself. Children were staring open-mouthed at their shaman who had just demonstrated such un-Bahzir-like behavior. 

"I would be honored Sir Alanna, if you would have dinner at my home," Koureem stated politely, as if nothing had occurred. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was over and Alanna sat comfortably on the floor of the shaman's tent as she sipped the tea Koureem had given her. Koureem sat cross-legged in front of her looking nervous. She fooled her burnoose and adjusted her veil, but Alanna could easily see that she was distracted by something else. 

Finally Koureem broke the silence, "Alanna, you have done much for me, you have saved me as a child, taught me to control my gift, made me a shaman-"

"You know that I can't stand flowery speeches, if you have something on your mind just say it plainly," Alanna said cutting her off.

Taking a deep breath Koureem said quietly, "I must ask you a for a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

When she was younger Alanna would not have hesitated in saying that yes, but long experience and many more scars and wrinkles had made her hesitant in giving an answer without hearing the rest of what Koureem had to say. 

Koureem had a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke, "I had been the only shaman in the tribe for about a year. Kara had been happily married and went to live with her husband's tribe. I suppose it was what she had always wanted, to be married and become a proper Bahzir maiden. She never become a shaman of her husband's tribe of course, but was content with just being a wife. 

The modern ways of the Bloody Hawk did not exist in her new tribe, the Sand Scorpion. Children who were not 'normal' were scorned by the tribe and were left to fend for themselves as soon as they were able. Kara took pity on one such child, and brought it to me.

Iselut was nine years old and was cast out by her parents because she was born _crippled_," Koureem spit the word out with unconcealed distaste, "One of Iselut's legs was shorter then the other, her parents would never be able to marry her off, she would forever be dependent on them, the poor parents," The sarcasm in Koureem's voice was unmistakable, "So they cast her off like a broken toy. Thankfully, by the grace of the Mother Goddess, Iselut came to live with me." 

Koureem paused, smiling wryly, she looked at Alanna, "I suppose your wondering what any of this has to do with you. Wordlessly, Alanna nodded her in acknowledgement.

Koureem cleared her throat and spoke again, "Iselut has the Gift. I noticed it some time after she had been living with me. I have taught her everything I know. She can heal Alanna, she has more magic than I have ever seen, she might even rival you," Glancing up, noticing Alanna's questioning gaze, Koureem hurriedly added, "Only in your talents as a healer of course. This brings me to the favor I ask of you, take Iselut with you, teach her to heal."

****

Author's Note: I am not going to force you to review, but it would be really nice if you did. No flames please! If you are wondering, the story does have an actual plot, though it might not appear so now. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Alanna was silent for a few moments, trying to form a proper response, to such an unexpected request. "Kourrem, as much as I would like to help you, my duty is to the Crown now. I don't have time to teach, that part of my life is over. I barely have time for my own family, it would be unfair of me add teaching to my list of duties. I'm sorry." Alanna tried to soften her words, trying not to be too harsh with her answer to Koureem.

Kourrem remained silent for a few moments thinking Alanna's words over. "I thought you would respond that way. Now Alanna, let me tell you something, for ten nights I have had the same dream, you and Iselut would ride together into the sunset, and the whole tribe would watch. It couldn't be plainer if the God's had shouted in my ear. You must take Iselut from here." As she finished, Kourrem was breathing heavily, a result of her attempts to control herself, to keep from shouting at her former mentor. 

Experience had taught Alanna not to ignore messages from the Gods, to ignore them was just an invitation for chaos.

Kourrem, sensing that she had struck a nerve, decided to change tactics, " I know I will not be able to force you into a decision, but please, just wait to make your judgment until you meet her."

As if on cue, the muffled sound of hooves against the desert sand answered Kourrem's plea. The approaching footsteps began to sound closer and the tent flap opened. It didn't reveal a girl as Alanna thought, but a young woman. Her body was hidden under a burnoose, and her face was covered by a thin veil. Her eyes over her veil were her only visible feature. At first glance, they appeared to be a dull brown, but upon closer inspection, Alanna could see flecks of green, gray, and an array of browns. They reminded Alanna of something, but she couldn't place her finger on it. 

Korrem watched anxiously as both Alanna and Iselut made a silent inspection of each other. Alanna's normally expressive face remained expressionless, and Iselut's thoughts remained masked behind her veil. As Alanna took Iselut's measure, her hand remained clasped to the red jewel at her throat. 

Alanna was the first to break the silence, "You know Kourrem, your dream only showed Iselut and me riding from the tribe, it never showed me teaching her, if I am not mistaken." 

"Well, yes," Kourrem answered slowly, for fear of what Alanna would say next.

"What do you say Iselut, will you come with me? Although I will not teach you, I swear by the Goddess, I will find someone who will." Alanna's eyes remained transfixed on Iselut as she spoke, and she fiddled with the pendent around her neck.

In a voice as whispery as the desert winds, Iselut spoke, "Kourrem's dream will be fulfilled. I will ride away with you, Woman who Rides Like a Man."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The tribe feasted that night, in part for Alanna's return to her tribe, for as time passed, they had seen less and less of their lady knight, and in part for Iselut's departure. During the feast, Alanna watched Iselut, she did not sit next to the Kourrem, as a shaman's apprentice should, but served along with the other women of the tribe. When Alanna asked Kourrem about this, Kourrem became flustered, "Iselut is not treated as she should be." That was all Kourrem spoke of the matter, and quickly changed the topic, asking of Alanna's husband. 

As Iselut served, Alanna could see that she was crippled in her walk, with every step her left side dipped about a foot. "Goddess," Alanna thought, "Iselut is missing at least a quarter of her left leg." Try as she might, she couldn't be exact on how much of Iselut's leg was missing, Iselut's burnoose covered her body and its hem swept the ground, guaranteeing that no observer would see her deformed leg.

The tribe feasted late into the night and Alanna woke late the next morning, and went to see Kourrem. Iselut, who lived with Kourrem, was not in the tent, but Alanna saw several small, neatly packed bundles on Iselut's side of the tent. They were to leave in the evening. 

Confused, wondering of Iselut's whereabouts, Alanna asked Kourrem, "Where is Iselut?" 

Kourrem smiled, not looking up from her weaving, "She went to collect some plants for me, I am in low supply of willow bark, and it is the time of the year when many complain of headaches, I am sure it will be soon in demand."

"How many men did you send out with her, Hillmen, being all over the area; surely the tribe would not blink to send twenty men to guard one as Gifted as you claim." Alanna said in jest. 

"Kourrem paused, and stopped her weaving, "Iselut needs no guards, but you shall see that for yourself soon enough." 

The hum of the loom sounded as Kourrem restarted her weaving, leaving Alanna to her own thoughts.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Iselut returned on horseback in the late afternoon, with a two large baskets of willow bark. Alanna went to saddle her horse, Blackthunder, leaving the two women to say goodbye in private. 

When they came out from the tent, both women's eye's were red, Kourrem blaming it on the glare from the sun. 

Iselut tied her packs onto the horse and mounted the sand colored mare as Alanna hugged Kourrem tightly. 

"I am horrible at saying good bye." Alanna said to her.

"That is why we Bazhir don't say them," Kourrem responded with a watery chuckle, "Iselut, mind Alanna, remember you will always be in my prayers, as you have been for the past eight years."

Iselut grasped Kourrem's hand tightly and then mounted her mare, her eyes, left uncovered by her veil, over bright. A man slapped each horse on the rump and they kicked into a gallop. 

As the two women rode into the sunset the entire tribe watched.


End file.
